Relámpago de Sangre
by BlaCkmaNiiaTiCa
Summary: Pese al peligro otoñal que emanaba un templado octubre, Drácula había despertado de su sueño. Ahora vagaba por las sombras de su castillo, buscando algo con lo que alimentarse, ese algo que ocasionó su intimidante enojo: Lily.


**Después de mucho tiempo traigo este One-Shot sobre Halloween. Aunque comencé a escribirlo el año pasado, lo dejé perdido****. Por fin he podido retomarlo este 31 de octubre. Adoro la fiesta, lo sobrenatural, la magia, lo oscuro, lo siniestro y misterioso que envuelve la celebración... Por eso decidí crear algo relacionado con ello y de la mano de la primera generación****.**

**Muchas gracias a mi amigo ASiete por ayudarme con el título :)**

**Los personajes y el mundo envidiable en el que se desarrolla la trama lamentablemente no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

_**Relámpago de Sangre**_

"_Se movía en la oscuridad de la noche, deslizándose como un fantasma. A penas levantaba los pies, le bastaba con levitar. Su capa oscura ondeaba en su rápido movimiento. Ese fuerte pero inseguro golpe le había hecho salir de su cómodo ataúd. ¿Qué hacía allí? Era de noche, pero el verano aún recaía. Pese al peligro otoñal que emanaba un templado octubre, Drácula había despertado de su sueño. Ahora vagaba por las sombras de su castillo, buscando algo con lo que alimentarse, ese algo que ocasionó su intimidante enojo"._

—No tiene sentido.

Una enfadada Lily con los mofletes encendidos replicaba de pie en medio de la estancia.

—Sí lo tiene, ¿por qué no iba a tenerlo?

La sala de Gryffindor aguardaba con pocos alumnos valientes, a pesar de ser la virtud que describía a los pertenecientes a esa casa.

La noche de Halloween era la más siniestra del año y, como de costumbre, los que querían festejarla se reunían para contar verdaderas historias de terror o para escucharlas. Este año, como el anterior, los protagonistas eran los Merodeadores; que, con sus dotes teatrales y su afán por atraer la atención de los demás, captaban las miradas interesadas y asustadas de todos los ocupantes de la sala. Lily no parecía contenta con esto.

—Porque los vampiros no existen, ¡y mucho menos Drácula!

James, que ahora se había levantado del suelo, se situó delante de la chica, en el centro del círculo hecho por los demás. Sostenía su mirada perseverante.

—Estamos en un colegio de magia, con espíritus que vagan, armaduras que toman vida, cosas que se convierten en otras, dragones que echan fuego por la boca, pociones que cambian nuestro metabolismo... ¿sigues pensando que los vampiros no existen? —sonrió radiante mientras le guiñaba un ojo, entonces se dispuso a darse la vuelta para sentarse y quedar como todo un héroe.

—Sí, listillo, lo sigo pensando.

James, aún de espaldas, apretó los puños y los dientes, cansado de las interrupciones de la niña. Sirius, que se había dado cuenta del repentino rojizo de su amigo, se levantó también para replicar y acallar a Lily antes de que los alumnos se cansasen y fuesen a sus respectivos dormitorios.

—Mira, si hoy te has propuesto arruinarnos la noche, mejor vete. No queremos niñas pequeñas a las que les dan miedo las criaturas extrañas y prefieren negar su existencia a creer la verdad más obvia.

Dos o tres alumnos exclamaron con expresiones de sorpresa intentado meter cizaña en la discusión.

—¿Niña pequeña? Yo no voy creyendo lo que no es o, peor aún, inventándolo para quedar bien.

—¡Serás arruina fiestas!

Sirius también había perdido la paciencia y daba un paso adelante para enfrentarse a la pelirroja. James, que al contrario, ya la había recobrado, agarró a su amigo por el hombro haciéndolo retroceder, después añadió con parsimonia:

—¿Algo más que decir, Lily?

—No.

—Pues adiós.

De la forma más simple la había echado como a un perro. Pero ella no iría a su habitación, quería gritar, expulsar toda la rabia que se cernía sobre su pecho. James y su panda de amigos retrasados; eran unos críos cabezas huecas. Había tenido un presentimiento todo el día y la evidencia ahora parecía más que clara.

Miró por última vez al corro. Todos observaban atónitos, presenciando la escena y esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica. Peter reía haciendo un sonido similar al de un cerdo; un nervioso Remus que no paraba de mirar su reloj mágico se disculpaba con la mirada, quizás por el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos, él siempre había sido el más maduro; Sirius, en cambio, sonreía con maldad detrás de James, que la observaba con la ceja alzada.

La impotencia la había vencido una vez más y las lágrimas estaban a punto de nublar sus ojos verdes. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, se limitó a salir corriendo de ese lugar acogedor para adentrarse en los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Le gustaba verla sufrir?

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a James Potter. Él tenía una gran afición, y esa era la de molestarla; disfrutaba viéndola enfadada, era su nuevo hobby.

Su mente no paraba de reproducir la reciente escena. ¿Por qué ese imbécil no se callaba y aguardaba?

Los cuadros dormían a su paso, pero ella ni se había fijado. Andaba con la cabeza agachada, cabizbaja, pensando en la discusión. Su camisón blanco le cubría hasta el punto justo debajo de las rodillas, llevaba una fina chaqueta encima de este y los pies descalzos, pero no tenía frío.

Un estremecedor y alto sonido la hizo sobresaltarse, el gran reloj de la escuela marcaba las 3 en punto.

"_Drácula atisbó con la mirada a su presa cuando el reloj sonaba en la distancia, dándole ese toque inesperado a la acción que poco después acontecería. Las 3 en punto, hora del demonio y de todo ser oscuro"._

Tenía que dejar de pensar en las palabras absurdas de esos maleantes y limitarse a cosas bonitas y reales, no quería acabar tan pirada como ellos. Debía ocupar su mente en… en… ¡en lo qué haría al día siguiente! Le preguntaría a Severus cómo pasó la noche y si él también la celebró. Quizás la suya no había salido tan mal parada como la de ella. Severus era tan raro… Seguro que ni siquiera se había unido al grupo de chicos de su habitación, mucho menos al que se creaba en la sala principal.

Sonrió por lo bajo, le hacía gracia la actitud de su amigo y su timidez, se podría decir que Severus era un chico sensible y poco sociable. Recordó un momento en el que estaban juntos en…

Había notado cómo algo rozó su pié. Se preguntó si había tropezado con alguna broma de sus "amiguitos". La curiosidad hizo que sacase la varita del bolsillo de su camisón para cerciorase de lo que te trataba.

—Lumos.

Un grito estruendoso salió de su garganta. Una rata muerta descansaba sobre el frío suelo de piedra, justo delante de ella.

"_Las ratas vigilaban los rincones más escondidos del castillo, asegurándose de que nadie entrase a molestar a su amo. Si no fuese así e incumpliesen su labor, él mismo se encargaría de acabar con todas ellas"._

—¡Apaga eso!

El corazón le latía desenfrenado.

—¡No son horas de andar gritando!

—¡Queremos dormir!

Los cuadros clamaban con furia pidiendo tranquilidad en el mar de la noche. Suspiró aliviada y apagó la luz de su varita, pero su miedo aún no había desaparecido del todo.

El largo pasillo seguía recto en la penumbra. Podía vislumbrar al fondo algo de claridad, debía haber una ventana cerca, y lo mejor sería guiarse hasta llegar a ella, así podría saber dónde se encontraba.

Anduvo en silencio y de puntillas, no quería hacer ruido. Las palabras de los Merodeadores comenzaban a hacer mella en su persona.

Pegó la espalda y las manos a la pared, y sus ojos centelleantes atravesaron el algodón de las nubes para clavarse en el gran satélite redondo y blanco que la saludaba a través de la ventana. Algunas gotas de lluvia llegaron hasta ella y mojaron su rostro.

"_Un punto de encuentro. Las sombras en la noche cerraban el cielo mientras la luna llena intentaba resplandeciente abrirse paso a él, despertando en el pavimento del castillo y alumbrando la siniestra y vacía estancia. Un trueno retumbó en ella. Seguidamente, el vampiro se encaminó hacia la luz del ventanal que había delatado a la bella portadora de la sangre que bebería a continuación"._

Notaba sus rodillas temblar, aunque no debido al frío.

En ese momento una ola de murciélagos la derribaron aleteando demasiado bajo. Gritó. Sus cuerpecillos negros y débiles pudieron con el de ella.

"_Las criaturas ciegas de las cuevas volaban de un lado a otro con sed de acción. Como testigos divertidos esperando el momento adecuado en el que las sobras les serían entregadas cuando el cuerpo estuviese casi seco, pálido y abandonado"._

Sentada en el suelo intentaba retroceder, quería aferrarse a él buscando algo sólido que pudiese agarrar. Nada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo esos bichos corrían a sus anchas por los interiores o incluso por los exteriores de Howgarts? ¿Qué ocurría ese 31 de octubre? ¿Por qué tuvieron que contar la historia? ¡¿Por qué a ella?!

Un relámpago atravesó la ventana, la joven ahogó otro grito escalofriante y la luz lo iluminó. Al final del pasillo se levantaba esplendoroso. Su capa negra caía de sus hombros y estática su figura la miraba. Veía el cuello de la primera alzado y el negro de la segunda cubriéndolo todo, tan opaco y real pero poco creíble. Encaminó su paso en dirección a Lily. Zancadas grandes pero tranquilas, seguras y elegantes. Ella rompió a llorar en silencio. Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas le impedían conocer el rostro del que sería el arrebatador de su existencia, aunque lo veía acercarse. Los cerró con fuerza.

"_Colmillos afilados que desgarraban la piel. Sangre brotando de las marcas que aparecían inmediatas, saliendo imparable a borbollones, rojo vivo. Saboreando el placer de su cena. Había esperado mucho tiempo. Notaba el pulso acelerado de su presa en su cuello, sabía que ella estaba aterrorizada, podía sentir en sus labios carnosos cada pulsación, cada movimiento, cada impulso para aferrarse a la vida… Boom, boom, boom… El cuerpo comenzaba a consumirse entre sus largos dedos de uñas sucias, amarillentas y afiladas, emblanquecía por momentos y acababa frágil, débil, falto de vida, muerto"._

—¿Lily?

—¡Por favor, no me mates!

Silencio.

—¿Has dicho Lily?

—Sí… Aunque si no quie…

Desplegó los párpados lentamente y se incorporó. Las sombras aún tapaban la cara de Drácula, ya que la luz solo impactaba en su torso. Se levantó indecisa, con miedo, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento rápido que pudiese despertarlo de esa reacción sobrenatural. Y entonces lo vio.

—¡Severus!

Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería soltarlo. El chico se quedó atónito e inmóvil, esperando el inciso que le revelase esa repentina acción.

—¿Pasa... algo? ¿Qué haces en las mazmorras a estas horas?

Aún sin soltarlo, Lily rió.

—¿Las mazmorras? ¡Claro! Las ratas, los murciélagos, la luz, ¡el sonido del reloj aquí llega con más fuerza! — lo hizo aún más alto.

Snape, que no entendía nada, decidió callar y escuchar la risa de su amiga.

—Menos mal que has venido, Sev. A partir de ahora me tomaré en serio los días de Halloween.

El rompecabezas comenzaba a juntarse en el alborotado cerebro del muchacho. Decidió abrazarla también, aunque por timidez menos fuerte de lo que ella lo hacía, mientras dijo:

—A veces hay que tener más miedo a las personas que a lo sobrenatural. Lo segundo sólo es una invención de lo primero.

La pelirroja escapó de los brazos de su compañero y lo observó atentamente. Sí que parecía un vampiro con su capa negra. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió divertida.

—¡Muchas gracias, Sev! No sé lo que haría sin ti.

Lily actuó sin más. Deslizó sus labios a la mejilla de su amigo y depositó en ella un cariñoso e inocente beso.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando pequeños saltitos y tarareando una melodía inventada e improvisada, agregó sin voltearse:

—¡Te veo mañana en la clase de Pociones!

Desapareció en la oscuridad, olvidándose de las palabrerías de cualquier Merodeador y dejando a Severus como en un comienzo, extrañado, aturdido y pasmado. En ese momento el aullido de un lobo alcanzó la ventana y lo hizo volver a su dormitorio.


End file.
